Fairy Tail Riders: It's Showtime!
by Nbik
Summary: Wizard and Fourze are transported to the world of Earthland as they try to track down the phantoms and fate brings them to Fairy Tail.
1. Episode 1: Wizard, Astronaut, Phantom

(Sorry for how awkward the chapter name sounds, but unfortunately I couldn't fit the entire name into it.)

The Country of Japan. Grand and beautiful. It was a place of respect and a place of formalities, not to mention creativity. Tokyo was the capital of Japan and the most populated metropolitan area in the world. It was full of residents and tourists, and the city is always booming, rivaling that of New York's. One must think it's paradise to live there, and that's correct; it is truly a nice place to live or visit...

...If one doesn't count monsters occupying and always attacking the city. Everyday, there is always at least one incident of a strange creature, usually known by the public as a kaiju, that aggressively wrecks havoc throughout the city, and the police are unable to effectively deal with them. People are hurt, sometimes, badly, and worst case scenario, killed. These Kaijins terrorize the people so badly, they make criminals look like saints compared to them. With that in the equation, one must feel pity and sorrow for the folks...

...Fear not, however. In every tale, if there's a bad guy, there's always a good guy; a chosen one, a hero, a protagonist! They exist everywhere and Japan's Tokyo is no exception. Those who protect and serve, sure are considered, heroes, but the answer lies within one word: Vigilantes. In the West side of the world, people call them superheroes a.k.a. guys in fancy tights, armor, masks, and capes who fight crime and in some cases, unknown beings, in the name of justice. In Japan, it's almost the same concept of justice yet somewhat different. These superheroes battle the kaijins to protect the country, not the world. The generic appearance of this Japanese hero could be described as young, bug-eyed, thin-armored, motorcycle-bike riding, scarf-wearing strangers. Of course, everyone has their own preferred looks, some resembling a beetle, others resembling a dragon, no matter. Their purposes of donning on such power varies; some motivated by protecting the innocent, some influenced by vengeance, but although they're different and unique, they all share that one title all the people of Japan would always respect and even in the darkest times, they will ask themselves and others: "Won't you believe in him? Even if there is no God or Buddha... there is Kamen Rider."

* * *

OP: "Forest of Rocks" by Demon Kakka

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL RIDERS: IT'S SHOWTIME!**

**Episode 1: The Wizard, the Astronaut, and the Phantoms**

An explosion erupted from a warehouse building, causing the civilians around the area to panic. They immediately fled, and on cue, the police has just arrived to clear the scene before things got too out of hand. They, however, knew what situation they were faced with, and had no choice but to stay back in the sidelines, and leave the rest to _them_. Guns drawn and ducking to cover behind their police cruisers, the officers waited it out.

Just as they expected, another explosion occurred, and the roof was blasted open; massive quantities of smoke bursting out of the hole as well as two strange figures. While they were midair, the police officers were unable to see them clearly, but they did make out that one of them was white and the other one black or red. The two figures eventually landed onto the ground smoothly, much to the surprise and awe of the police and they stared at them, with their mouths agape, stunned by their looks.

The white figure was, no doubt, based on an astronaut. He had a cone-like head, and his face was white with a black face and orange bug-like eye visors. The suit that this figure was donning was again overall white, but with orange and black stripes. Around his limbs are seemingly strange limb protectors, each with a strange shape. On his right arm is an orange circle, on his left, was a black square, on his right leg was a blue 'cross (X)' and on his left was a yellow triangle. But what was most noticeable about him was his belt, which was quite oddly shaped. In the center was some large device with four switches inserted to it and a small computer screen showing a silhouette of himself.

The other figure was in a black suit, bear a striking resemblance to that of a longcoat. His motif was that of a gem, specifically that of a ruby's. His helmet was vaguely shaped like one, with a full red circular-gem-like face visor over a silver helmet. On his chest was what seemed to be two organized rows of large red circular-squared-shaped rubies. Like the other white figure, the belt was the most noticeable feature of this person. It was shaped like a large hand in pure black, outlined with gold, while the rest of the belt and strap was silver-white. Another feature was that on his hands were large gaudy gem-rings worn on his middle fingers. On the left hand was a red ring and the other was an amber one.

They were Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider Wizard. Fourze had made a name of himself for his actions in fighting off kaijins called Zodiarts in a local high school, and was popular among the students. Wizard, on the other hand, was more of a recent vigilante, who showed up days after the initial sightings of kaijus called Phantoms that were claimed to be attacking people.

Fourze and Wizard stretched their limbs before they focused on the smoking warehouse, the astro rider commenting. "Well, that could've gone worst."

"Agreed, keep focused." Wizard replied and they both took a combat stance when they saw three figures strolling out of the gray fog from the damaged building. Wizard took out a large silver firearm-like weapon and held the trigger, shooting off silver bullets at the three figures. At the same moment, a strange purple-tinted barrier formed in front of the three mysterious beings, effortlessly deflecting the rounds and nullifying them. They continued to get closer and eventually got out of the smoke, fully showing themselves to them.

The three were Phantoms. One of them was red with a feather-scale-like body, with sinister blue eyes and barely resembled a phoenix. Another was mostly in purple and magenta with a scaly hide and looked feminine, having a slightly busty appearance and snake-like appendages from her head, as if like hair and was most likely medusa-based. The last and final phantom looked extremely queer, having an asymmetrical design as a body. It had a pale-white (with traces of black and purple) hide that swirled and overlapped itself, and looked quite like some jester/joker.

"Your attack didn't really work." Fourze stated, and Wizard muttered. "Thanks for stating the obvious, konheddo (conehead). Let's try something bigger. How about using one of my hissatsus?"

The mahoutsukai (wizard) rider flipped down his weapon onto one side, showing a black gold-outlined hand-fist that looked similar to that of his belt and cranked it open into a full hand. The weapon then chanted in a magically catchy tone:

_**'****COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS! **__**COME ON A SHOOTING, SHAKE HANDS!**_'

Wizard placed his left hand on the weapon-hand, aligning the red ring to it and a red magically seal appeared on the weapon, which caused it to glow brightly, almost fire-like.

_**'FLAME! SHOOTING STRIKE!'**_

It then chanted rhythmically: _**'HII! HII! HII!... HII! HII! HII!... HII! HII! HII!'**_

(For your info, readers, Hii means fire in Japanese, not the hello 'hi')

His weapon was engulfed by fire and Wizard steadily aimed it at the three monsters. Once they were lined up in his sights, he fired and a large amount of fire streamed out like a flamethrower and it quickly surrounded and covered the monsters in orange flames, followed by a magical explosion and a rune seal. Fourze and Wizard stared at the fire in triumph, the threat seemingly neutralized.

"Wow, that ended shorter than expected." Fourze said and turned to Wizard. "Yoku yatta (good job)." Wizard nodded and the two were about to take their leave, when they heard a sinister laugh, causing the two riders to stop dead in their tracks and immediately turn around. Fourze asked. "Eh, nanidatta (what was that)?!"

"How in-?" Wizard was about to to question when a sudden heat wave surged at them, causing the two riders to hold their arms in the air to block it out, though it didn't do much good by itself. The police officers once again took cover to avoid getting burned by the sudden rise in temperature. Wizard looked up and saw the red phantom taunt. "That's all you've got, mahoutsukai? That measly flame didn't even scratch us!" With a grunt, it absorbed the flames and raised his hand at the both of them, and his own magical seal appeared on his hand before the phantom unleashed his own stream of flames at the riders.

"Yabai (Oh shit), look out!" Wizard shouted, warning Fourze and the police, and a second later, he swapped his ring on his right hand for another and placed it on his finger and slide it down to align it with his hand-belt, intending to cast a defensive spell. The hand on the belt chanted:

_**'DEFEND, PLEASE!' **_And a magical rune of fire formed itself in front of Wizard.

Fourze wasn't going to sit there either. He pulled one of the switches out of the driver-like device on his belt and plugged another switch in its place, causing the belt to announce in a mechanical voice: '_**SHIELD!'** _before activating it with a simple push.

_**'SHIELD, ON!'**_

A small rocket-shuttle-themed shield appeared on Fourze's left arm, but because it wasn't enough to protect everyone, he pushed the side lever on his belt, and once again the belt began to blurt out something: _**'SHIELD, LIMIT BREAK!'**_

A mechanical aura replication of the shield appeared and enlarged to about twelve times the size of his tiny shield. Such force field along with the rune barrier showed up just in time the stream of hot hellfire collided with them. Fortunately, their combined defensive abilities were able to mostly hold out against the phantoms powerful attack, which died out the same time their shieldings gave in.

That kind of near-devastating fire was enough to push the police to finally act; starting with one of the superiors who yelled out. "Open fire!" Revolvers, pistols, and shotguns were ablaze, gunpowder smoke and bullets flying all over the hostile monsters, the place beginning to deafen with the gunshots ringing out in the same location. Every officer were rapidly squeezing their triggers, and within seconds emptied out their guns, and looked to see the results. Alas, it was all in vain as once again a purple barrier was formed and every bullet and pellet that were fired were ricocheted to the concrete floor beneath them. Stunned and completely and utterly shocked that it didn't even come close to working, the officers dived behind their cars and began to desperately reload their firearms. With the police distracted and occupied, the white phantom began to have a small chat with the riders.

"Is humanity truly so stubborn and weak?" he chuckled, much to the Wizard and Fourze's disinterest; the gem rider answering. "You, like every other kaijins, have underestimated us. Which is why much of you guys have fallen."

"Is that so, mahoutsukai?" the phantom asked sarcastically. "Do you really consider yourself human when you have a phantom trapped inside you? Do all humans have the power of magic and space (laughs at Fourze) at their disposal? All the time? Everyday? Whenever they want?"

Wizard and Fourze didn't answer and the phantom sighed victoriously. "I didn't think so. The reason why humanity still stands is because of you...Kamen Riders. Yes, yes, the very title created by a misguided human who thought he could start a tradition of protecting such weak species forever and onwards."

"Mr. Hongo wasn't misguided!" Fourze shot back. "He was a hero and an honorable man, so don't start saying trash about him!"

"Humanity lives to this day because of...unfair advantages." the phantom said. "Benefits and powers they never deserved. Beings like Kamen Riders who have used the kaijin's power against them."

"Your point, Mr. Phantom?" Wizard questioned, wanting him to get to the point already instead of this senseless babble. The phantom snickered. "How would you like it if we had an advantage that surpasses yours? Where all kaijins finally get their place in this world and replace such miscreants known as humans by sacrificing another?"

"Once more I ask, your point?" Wizard demanded. The phantom 'smiled'. "Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Fourze yelled. "Then that's what we'll exactly do!"

"I know you will." was the phantom's reply. "I know you Kamen Riders will."

One moment, the two opposing forces were looking at each other, and in another moment, the phantoms were gone, fading away in a purple mist, catching the two riders by surprise. "Nani (what)?" Wizard asked and quickly ran to where they were last standing. "Teleportation?"

"They ran off, just like that?" Fourze asked, following Wizard and as well looking around. "Great. Now, what?" He knew, because Tokyo was a large city, it would take ages if not eternity trying to find them without a leading source. Wizard shook his head. "No clue. I'm just thinking what that white phantom meant..."

The words of that white phantom echoed in his head. _'...an advantage that surpasses yours?'_

"An advantage?" Wizard repeated to himself. "Kaijus getting their place? What is he trying to say? Sacrificing another?"

* * *

Later, after avoiding the police, at the Antique Shop Omokagedo...

Wizard and Fourze, on their motorbikes, made a quick turn to another street and slowed and decelerated to a complete stop in front of what appears to be a jewelry antique store. It had dual glass and wood framed doors, serving as the entrance to the shop, and the two riders got off their motorcycles before undoing their transformation. Fourze flipped all the switches up and then the red transwitches on his device-like belt. White steam surrounded him for two seconds before it cleared up. Wizard placed his left hand, aligning it to his belt's hand, and a magical seal appeared below him, and it slowly raised upwards, his armored longcoat disappeared into nothingness until it was fully gone.

Standing in the place of the two riders were now just two ordinary normal humans. Both were japanese and on the left was Gentaro Kisaragi, a young male, somewhat tall and roughly the age of either seventeen or eighteen with a black pompadour fohawk hairstyle and brown eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt with checkered pants and orange sneakers. On the right was Haruto Sohma, another young but mildly tall male, albeit a bit older, around his early twenties, and had smooth medium brown hair, with red eyes. He was wearing a dark leather jacket over a pink shirt. He also wore red-colored pants and black boots, and on his waist was a basic belt with a small hand embedded to it. He turned to Gentaro and said. "Well, we're here."

"Alrighty, let's go." Gentaro nodded as he and Haruto walked and pushed open the doors, entering the antique store. Haruto then called out. "We're back."

Two voices welcomed them from the shop. "Okaeri (welcome back)!"

One came from a young woman in her very late teens with long smooth black hair and a red coat over a white dress and white heels, and the other came from a middle-aged man with a gray shirt and crimson pants with shoes. The girl approached the two riders. "You two alright?"

"We're fine, Koyomi." Haruto then asked. "Hey, where are Rinko and Shunpei?"

"Rinko is busy back at police headquarters." the middle-aged man, named Wajima said. "Shunpei is currently at the library. They'll be back in a while."

"Mhmm." Haruto nodded and then talked more about the situation. "The phantoms got away."

"I know." Koyomi sighed and pointed at a table in the far corner, and on that table was a crystal-like ball. "I saw...those phantoms. They're different from the others however. Or it seems. Particularly the white phantom."

"No kidding." Haruto said and took out a bag and reached in it, pulling out a fresh plain sugar donut and then taking a bite out of it. "Only thing we could do now is wait until those three show up again, and I'm fairly sure it'll be soon."

Gentaro nodded in agreement and reminded Haruto. "Oh yeah, weren't you gonna think and try to understand that white monster's words, Haruto-san?"

Haruto answered. "Well, I tried thinking about it on the way here, but honestly, nothing's really ringing a bell. Sure, we have above-human powers, but I really didn't understand what that phantom was trying to make out. Perhaps, he's trying to get reinforcements?"

"Well that doesn't sound good." Gentaro replied and Haruto said. "Exactly, but nonetheless, where would he get his backup? Your Zodiarts problem back in your high school you keep babbling to me about has been dealt with correct? And your friend, what's-his-name...gomen (sorry), I can't remember, but your other rider friend, the one I saw transform using three coin-like items that had three colors, dealt with his share of kaijins, I suppose, so where else could the phantoms turn to?"

(Author's note, you know what triple-colored rider I'm referring to right?)

"Any other things I don't know about?" Haruto asked and Gentaro slightly shook his head. "Guess, you're up to date. Of course, we had the Narumi Detective Agency and that wretched Foundation, but that's ancient history. Yeah, you got a good point, Haruto. but doesn't it trouble you that the white monster would say something like that? As I far as I know, kaijins usually don't get scared easily nor panic into saying stupid things."

(Author's note, Detective, foundation, LOL, so many references)

"It does trouble me, Gen-chan." Haruto admitted, taking another bite off his donut. "However, we don't really have any leads to their current whereabouts and plans. Potentially, they might be doing something right now, but maybe they're not. I'm usually not this carefree, but considering they haven't done anything major so far, the only thing we could do is sit out and wait for their next action."

The pompadour-head sighed and took a seat, but noticed a tiny shadow that was behind the translucent glass doors. "Speaking of next action, is that a bird?"

Haruto, Koyomi, and Wajima stopped what they were doing and followed Gentaro's glances at the doors and then Haruto narrowed his eyes. "Garuda?"

"It can't be, Garuda's right here." Koyomi contradicted and pointed at a similar small shaped red bird-like familiar sitting quietly on her table, and Haruto's eyes widened at the other figure at the door. "If my Garuda's here, then what's that?"

The doors creaked slowly and through the small opening, a white bird-like familiar, looking near identical to Garuda creature they were mentioning about, save for the color. It flapped its wings rapidly and then settled down on the front desk; it was holding some sort of note between it's feet/claws. Koyomi remarked. "A white Garuda?"

At the same moment, the red Garuda flew over the table and descended in front of the other Garuda, and like animals of the same species, and much to everyone's curiosity and interest, the two bird-like familiars began to chirp, as if they were talking in some language the others didn't understand.

"Hey, uh, Haruto." Gentaro asked. "You mind translating what they're saying?"

"I can barely understand what they're saying." Haruto listened. "Let me hear it through and see if I can interpret it."

The two Garudas continued to chit-chat for another minute, and the white one nodded seemingly in thanks before soaring back into air, and then prodding Haruto to take a look at the item it delivered to them.

"Oy, uh, White Garuda." Haruto asked bird-like familiar. "What is it?"

Garuda chirped and then pointed its beak at the paper, and Haruto slowly nodded before saying. "The shiroi mahotsukai delivered this?" He walked up to the table and picked up the paper in question before unrolling it. It indeed was some sort of letter, written in ancient-looking glowing kanji and within the first few seconds of unrolling it, he was reading it off. Gentaro then asked. "Hey, Haruto, what does it say?"

Haruto then re-read it aloud:

"If thou wishes to annihilate those phantoms, you shall see me in the deepest of woods. Say your goodbyes, and prepare yourselves as a new and long journey awaits. The faster you come to me, the better."

"White Wizard."

Gentaro then blurted. "Seems that someone wants to meet up with us! But, uh, who is the White Wizard you keep on mentioning about and what exactly does the message even mean? Sounds like he's telling us a riddle, just like that phantom."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, Gentaro." Haruto apologized. "The White Wizard doesn't seem to be our enemy. In fact, he's the one who gave me my power as Wizard."

"Say what?"

"Yeah, my bad for not telling ya sooner. Maybe I'll explain it another time, but this seems kind of urgent." Haruto assumed and he took one more glance at the note in his hand. "Deepest of woods...he's probably talking about a forest, probably not too far from here. White Garuda, the White Wizard must've sent you here to lead the way. He wants us to meet him soon, am I right?"

The bird-like familiar chirped affirmatively and flew to the front door and opened it, and also holding it in place and waiting for Haruto and Gentaro to follow and leave the antique shop. Haruto then asked. "We have to go right now? I thought it said soon, but not this soon."

The White Garuda chirped again to get their attention and Haruto then nodded to Gentaro and the others. "I guess we got to move this instant. Never thought that the White Wizard was one of the rush and get-here-ASAP kind of person. If this is truly serious...Wajima-san, give me the rest of my rings."

"Your rings, Haruto?" Wajima asked and he pulled out a drawer, displaying a multitude of large orange-colored gem rings. Haruto claimed them into his hand and they disappeared. "My ringholder can't hold this many, but my Connect dimension will do."

"Chotto matte (wait a minute)." Gentaro halted. "What the heck did the paper mean by 'say your goodbyes'? I know you're not gonna die, but why would you want to save our goodbyes for?"

"It did mention something about a long journey, perhaps we got to do some traveling?" Haruto guessed, but Gentaro then asked. "If we're traveling, then where are we going?"

"No idea; we'll find out." Haruto answered, straightening his coat. "I have right I need with me. Gentaro, don't you need your switch-like things?"

"My astroswitches, oh yeah, wait, I got to go, too?" Gentaro said, much to his own surprise, and the ringed magician nodded. "Well, aren't you? The White Wizard did use plurals in his letter, so I'm going to assume we both have to meet up with him, not just only me. You need those astroswitches, let's make a quick stop by your school."

The White Garuda was chirping again, becoming impatient, to Haruto responding. "Just wait a moment, White Garuda." and turned to Gentaro. "Looks like Garuda pushing us to move; something tells me we got to get there fast. To AGHS and then we follow the white familiar."

"Alright." Gentaro agreed and both began to walk away. Koyomi called to them. "Be careful out there."

"Always, Koyomi-chan." Haruto replied, whistling his Red Garuda to follow and waved Koyomi and Wajima goodbye and both riders left the antique store, before hopping on their motorcycles and hitting the road, speeding off.

* * *

Later...

It didn't take long to reach Gentaro's High school, Amanogawa High, or AGHS for short. The senior student hopped off and entered the campus, and Haruto watched him him go and patiently waited. Five minutes passed rather quickly and after enduring the impatient chirps and shrieks coming from the annoying White and Red Garudas, Haruto saw Gentaro return, with some sort of briefcase in hand. Curiously, Haruto asked. "Gentaro-san, what's that luggage you got there?"

"Astroswitches." Gentaro replied. "Alright, I've said my goodbyes and the school will allow me to take an extended leave if necessary, since who knows, something might come up."

Haruto nodded and the duo got back on their bikes and restarted the engines, causing them to rumble. "Alright, White Garuda, lead the way."

The white bird squealed in affirmative and flew off towards east and the riders quickly followed behind. The bird eventually led them on a highway and allowed for quicker travel, with the two hitting top speed, ignoring the limit and vrooming off to their destination. It's been about ten minutes, but they were eventually out of the city and on a freeway to the forest.

Suddenly, the White Garuda veered off-road, initially catching the two riders by surprise. Nevertheless, they continued to follow it and they too took it to the grass and past the trees. The rigid and dirt terrain made them slow down, but they maintained enough speed to lag behind the White Garuda without losing sight of it.

"How far is it, birdy?" Gentaro asked. No reply.

"It's gotta be close." Haruto assumed as they continued maneuvering their motorcycles around the trees.

* * *

Afterwards...

Haruto and Gentaro slammed their feet on the brakes after seeing the White Garuda slowing down; their bikes screeching to a complete stop. They were here, somewhere in the desolate woods. The two looked around; the place looked awfully wide and clean; no interfering trees or boulders anywhere. It was a plot of space, but the two didn't see anybody here, certainly not the White Wizard.

"That's strange." the ringed magician wondered. "White Garuda, are you sure-?"

He was cut when he saw the white bird nod and chirp, and he answered back to the bird. "Okay then. Garu-chan, check the area." His red familiar was about to do so when they all heard a deep but calm voice assure. "There is no need to. I see that you've arrived."

That voice, foreign to Gentaro, but all too recognizable by Haruto, whose heard it six months before. "White Wizard?"

Footsteps can be heard behind them and the two riders, out of instinct and alert, turned around, ready to place on their belts and transform if needed to, but both were surprised by the sight of the source: It was a male figure, donning on a white robe with yellow rune-like outlines, and to Gentaro, it quite resembled Haruto in rider form. It had an orange face, almost resembling like a gem just like Wizard. It had black gloves with rings and wrist and ankle protectors along with a silver belt with a black red-outlined hand embedded on it; the shape bearing quite the similarities to Haruto's belt; the Wizardriver.

"It he-?" Gentaro said, and Haruto nodded and approached the white figure before greeting. "An honor to truly meet you again, Shiroi Mahotsukai."

"It's been six months," the White Wizard replied. "And I see that your powers have grown since I gave you that Wizardriver. You seem to have adapted to your path and destiny."

Gentaro jumped in and shouted. "You're the White Wizard, eh?! Nice to meet ya! I'm Gentaro Kisaragi!"

The White Wizard turned his head at the Pompadour-haired student and remarked to Haruto. "I see you brought a friend with you." Haruto shrugged and responded. "Well you never said I couldn't. Besides, bringing a fellow rider isn't much of a luxury is it?"

"Using the title of Kamen Rider to mask yourselves in the public, interesting." The White Wizard observed and Gentaro offered a handshake, to which the White Wizard reluctantly accepted, but to his slight astonishment, he didn't just end there as Gentaro did his friendship handshake, after accepting the hand, he fist-bumped the White Wizard's hand twice before retracting, to which he flatly said to the rocket rider. "Amusing..."

Haruto smiled and then focused. "I have so many questions to ask you, but I'll focus on the task at hand. Why did you call us here? Phantom troubles?"

"Precisely. the White Wizard confirmed, but then added. "But it's also something much more..."

"What do you mean?" Haruto asked and the White Wizard then brought up, "Wizard, do you remember what that white phantom said to you?"

The words echoed in Haruto's head and he said. "Yes, I do, but how do you know about that" The White Wizard replied. "I was there."

"Why were you there?" Haruto interrogated, to which the White Wizard answering. "I always monitor your abilities to battle to see if you keep your powers stable and fight with kibou (hope). In addition, that white phantom seemed strange and rather different from the other two."

Haruto had his suspicions, but for now had to trust the White Wizard and take his words for it. "Continue what you were saying."

"If you recalled, the white phantom did talk something about kaijus getting 'their place in this world'." he said. Haruto raised an eyebrow. "Well, they haven't achieved that yet, so what's the meaning of it?"

"It means that they have found an advantage in their battle and quest to raise new phantoms." the White Wizard explained, shocking Haruto into asking. "Nani (what)?! How?"

The White Wizard held his palm up and a magical rune appeared in front of Haruto and Gentaro, who watched on and the White Wizard said. "I'll recall my memories for you two to view." The center of the rune faded to a scene: it was their exact spot; the empty forest and Haruto and Gentaro watched with great interest. "Hmm?"

Three figures suddenly showed up on the scene; they were the same three phantoms Haruto and Gentaro met way earlier and watched more tensely. But those weren't the only three as they saw several more phantoms Haruto have yet to encounter, joining the three. They were murmuring amongst themselves, but it was inaudible so there was no point in trying to decipher what they were saying. They saw the leading white phantom pull something out of his chest. Within a dark flash, he took two items from his chest. One was a strange brown book, with a beige cover a yellow label and a symbol that looked like a four-leaf-clover.

"I've followed the phantom crowd earlier." the White Wizard explained them some context and background info. "They stole that strange book from a museum. According to it, it was labeled 'Memory Days'. It gave a strange magical feeling, which is unusual coming from a such enigmatic artifact."

"A magic book?" Haruto asked and then looked at the other object. It was blackish crystal of some kind, and the White Wizard once again explained. "It's a mahou ganseki (magical stone) of the void."

"Void?" Gentaro asked for clarification. "As in an empty space in space and time?"

The White Wizard replied. "Yes, now feast your eyes and look..." The two riders focused back on the mystical rune and they saw the Phantom mash and merge the two item resulting in a powerful blinding light, blanking the projection. When it cleared, the saw the combined object float in front of the phantoms and explode into a wall-like whirlpool of energy. It looped over and over expanding until it was the size of them. Due to the angle of the projection, Haruto and Gentaro weren't able to see what was on the other side of the the swirling vortex.

Haruto automatically made a guess. "Is that a portal?"

The White Wizard answered. "I suspected that when I first saw it, and it turned out it was a portal...linking this world to another." This completely caught Haruto and Gentaro by surprise

"Nandato (What the hell)?" Haruto and Gentaro asked in horror and watched as the projection's angle began to shift, implying the White Wizard was moving to get a better look, to which he confirmed. "I needed to see it with my own eyes, so I had to get closer."

The projection on the rune then showed the phantom army approaching it. "Are they-?" Haruto asked, but he cut himself off when he watched them continue walking...and entering the portal, and were seemingly devoured by it. The portal shrunk out of view and disappeared into purple dust, but the two riders managed to catch a glimpse of what was on the other side: a blue sky and what seemed to be roofs of old-fashioned houses and buildings.

"Kuso (shit)..." Gentaro muttered. "They got away?"

"Not necessarily." White Wizard replied. "Now you know why I need you, Haruto Sohma."

"You want us..." Haruto said. "...to track them down?"

"Precisely." he answered Haruto. "You may feel it is not needed to stop as it is another world the phantoms are going to and you may think they are gone for good, but unfortunately, it isn't that simple. I may not know who those phantoms nor do I know what are their intentions, but what I do know is that they have sinister plans in such alternate dimension and they do intend on coming back here. I have one prediction why anyone would want to travel to another world; not for staying, but to take or get something out of it."

"That's why you wanted us here." Haruto began putting two-and-two together. "That's why you told us about a new and long journey."

The white Wizard once again confirmed him. "For years, if not decades, centuries, or even millenniums, no great evil has ever been successful in dominating the world, and history has proven it. But that can all possibly change with this: the phantoms achieving power far greater than any of mankind. That is most likely goal and if not stopped, they could return with the strength they need to defeat you and the world. Ask yourself this: would you let this happen?"

"Not a damn chance, white sir." Gentaro fiercely retorted. "We got to get them."

"White Wizard, I live because I want to give hope to everyone." Haruto stated. "I would never allow phantoms, no, no evil to put my mission at risk."

"The phantoms have reached that dimension by now." the White Wizard warned. "This is a journey like never before for you two and even myself. Know this: you will never know when you'll return if ever nor will you know how this will all turn out."

The two riders hesitated for a moment but nodded. "We're in, White Wizard. We've said our goodbyes and are prepared" Haruto then asked. "But how can we follow them? How can we open up another vortex to that dimension?"

The White Wizard raised his hand again, but to the side this time and a similar dark swirl but now outlined with gold aura formed and it quickly expanded, but dark magic bolts fired out of it, heavily implying it was unstable. He then answered. "Consider it done." It was giving off a powerful gravitational wind, almost sweeping Gentaro and Haruto off their felt, but they kept their balance.

"Damn, just who is this mahotsukai?!" Gentaro asked in awe. Haruto then called to the White Wizard. "Are you coming with us?"

"You cannot do it alone." the White Wizard assured. "I'll provide help when needed."

"How will we get back?!" Haruto questioned, slightly fearfully. The White Wizard's answer, however scared both him and Gentaro. "We find a way back. This portal is a one-way trip to a new world. I did forewarn you this will be a long new journey, did I not, Sohma?"

Haruto and Gentaro faced towards the portal with uncertainty, as they knew that there is a chance they won't make it back, but Haruto gritted. "We can't back down now, c'mon Gentaro! We're Kamen Riders, we have to do this!"

"I'm with you, pal!" Gentaro shouted. "Yoshaaa, ikuze (alright, let's do this)!"

He placed on his belt-like device known as the Fourze-Driver on his waist while Haruto equipped his 'Driver On' ring on his hand and casted it.

_**'DRIVER ON, PLEASE!'**_

The Wizardriver appeared on his waist and he turned the hand on it to face the left and it chanted rhythmically, almost like a song: _**'SHABADUBEE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADUBEE TOUCH HENSHIN!'**_

Gentaro pressed down the four transwitches on his Fourze-Driver and it started a countdown. _**'3!...2!...1!...'**_

"HENSHIN!' both exclaimed; Gentaro pushing his side lever while Haruto scanned his Red Flame Ring on his left hand and both activated their transformation. A red magical circle appeared in front of Haruto and passed into him, causing fire to envelope him; the belt calling out: **_'FLAME, PLEASE!' _**before chanting: _**'Hii!...Hii!...HII! HII!** **HII!'**_ For Gentaro, a techno tune played and two holo rings one above and one below Gentaro appeared and white smoke covered him.

Both the magical circle and smoke cleared away and they transformed into Wizard and Fourze respectively, before rushing and getting on their bikes, revving them up. They looked at each other.

"Ready?" Wizard asked. Fourze gave him a thumbs up. "You know it."

Both sped away in sync and drove directly towards the portal at quick speeds. The White Wizard flapped his coat and transformed into a white wisp before joining the two riders into entering the portal. Following them was the two Garudas and they all disappeared into the gateway; Wizard and Fourze last heard shouting their catchphrases.

"UCHU KITA (Space is here) !"

"Saa, showtime da (Now, it's showtime) !"

The portal collapsed and faded away...

* * *

At the Antique Shop Omokagedo...

Koyomi watched her crystal ball as the riders disappeared into the vortex. She murmured in a worried tone. "Good luck, Haruto."

She wasn't the only one witnessing this. With her was not only Wajima, but a young man with black hair wearing a green shirt with red sleeves and gray shorts and sneakers and a young woman with smooth yet slightly short wearing a suit that consisted a gray jacket, white shirt, a tie, gray pants, and shoes.

"You sure they're gonna be alright?" the suited woman asked with minor concern. The young man replied, his voice sounding unsure. "Rinko, I think Haruto will be fine."

"Shunpei is right." Wajima said. "Haruto is going to be alright. Let's just hope for the best."

* * *

On the moon, on a strange damaged moon base...

Two students wearing a blue coat uniform and checkered pants with shoes sat in the damaged moon base, with a blank expression on their faces. could feel Gentaro gone. The cosmic energy breezing around them felt odder than usual, and they sensed it.

"Careful out there, Gen-chan." the female student hoped.

"Don't get yourself killed, Kisaragi." the male student quietly said. "C'mon Yuki, we got to get to class."

They left the base.

* * *

ED: "Glitter" by Another Infinity ft Mayumi Morinaga

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON FAIRY TAIL RIDERS: IT'S SHOWTIME!**

Wizard and Fourze looked at their surroundings. Fourze complimented. "Woah, sugei!"

Max and Laki strolled through the streets of Magnolia. "C'mon, Laki, Macao wants us to do the groceries quickly."

"Why, hello there, Fairy flies."

"That insignia...Twilight Ogre?"

"Let's crush them!"

Silver bullets were fired at them.

Haruto twirled his Wizardswordgun. "That would be me."

Wizard aimed his weapon at the two mages. "Saa, showtime da!"

**Episode 2: Welcome to Magnolia**

* * *

So, did you like the story? Pretty good? Pretty bad? Be sure to give me some reviews and if you do notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please notify me so I may correct them.

Now you may be wondering why am I doing another Kamen Rider x Fairy Tail crossover. The thing is, I've lost interest in the previous rider story. I felt that it was just too far behind the major storylines of Fairy Tail, and I couldn't think of a way to bypass that. In addition, I wrote the previous crossover the same time Fourze was ending and Wizard premiered. I've been so intrigued and interested by Wizard that I went like "Shit, I should've included him earlier into my story and considering that I was already too far into the story. So I decided writing a new was best. If you guys want, you can adopt my previous crossover as your own and continue it to your own imagination, but to me, I'm done with that story. Hopefully, this crossover will please you guys.


	2. Episode 2: Welcome to Magnolia

Fiore, a peaceful nation of millions of people. It was a place with several cities; all filled with magic, which can be seen almost everywhere in this kingdom. There were not just people, but mages who could control such magic. Most of them searched for fame and formed guilds and the purpose of that was to allow them to do jobs and earn money, provide a place for them to train their skill, and if possible protect the innocent from criminals. Many guilds were developed and are growing.

And there's a certain mage guild in a certain town; a guild from which countless legends were once born, no, one that will continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is...Fairy Tail. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never-ending adventure, one would say.

A fact not known to many is that there are a few people not of this world. Some are from a parallel dimension, some are even from a different universe...

* * *

OP: "Forest of Rocks" by Demon Kakka

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL RIDERS: IT'S SHOWTIME!**

**Episode 2: Welcome to Magnolia  
**

Magnolia was a heavily and extremely urban kind of town. Everywhere you would see people moving about, whether it was traveling or buying or selling, etc. It was booming with life and one could say it was the center of attention in all of Fiore.

In the midst of the consistently moving crowd, were two special people (well to you readers). One of them was a slim young man of average height with dark beige hair kept in a medium undercut fashion, with two large, straight bangs framing and partially covering his face's sides. He has dark eyes, and thin dark eyebrows and a stubble on his chin. He wore a flat brown vest covered by a dark pattern over a black shirt and a pair of light brown pants, held up by a bright brown belt with a simple metal buckle and also wore dark shoes. The other figure was a slim young woman of average height, albeit slightly shorter than the man and with straight, pale lavender hair set in a bow-like style tied to a fluffed ponytail, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, and the right side exposed. She had grey eyes,and a large, dark-red ribbon adorning the top of her head. She also donned a pair of simple glasses with oval lenses. The woman also sported a light-colored mantle, held closed on the front by a ring, over a strapless, dark dress, with a revealing neckline and a series of light-colored squares adorning its lower part, and dark boots.

The two figures strolled through town, with the man urging. "C'mon, Laki, Macao wants us to do the groceries quickly."

"You're still referring him as Macao, and not Master." Laki pointed out. "Max, you got to know some respect."

"Well, to be honest, Macao is no special mage; just an old fella." Max replied. "He's just like, probably only a bit stronger than the rest of us, but not by a lot."

"Give Macao some credit." Laki sighed. "He genuinely cares for us and is doing everything he can to hold the guild together."

Both looked down and began recalling the past seven years. Ever since Tenrou Island got destroyed on December of X784, their guild has lost much of their core members. The rest of the guild back in Magnolia did everything they could, searching out in the waters all the time to find survivors, but no one was ever found and when seven years went by, their proud guild that went by the great name of Fairy Tail dropped to the slumps and was a name everyone nowadays despised and spat on. In fact, as the two walked down the streets, they were given some cold stares and threatening glares by a couple of townspeople, some even whispering amongst themselves, probably talking trash about and it honestly pissed Max off. But regardless, he kept quiet.

"C'mon, Max." Laki assured. "The marketplace is just up ahead."

* * *

Meanwhile...

One instant they were driving into the dark swirling cyclone and the next instant they were on the other side of the portal. The transition from this world to another took only two seconds, much quicker than everyone anticipated and Wizard and Fourze hit the brakes and had their motorcycles stop. The two riders were greeted by a grassland and were impressed by the whole new scenery. They couldn't believed their very eyes and what they were looking at.

As they looked at their surroundings, Fourze complimented. "Woah, sugei (wow) !"

"Looks like our world, but cleaner and more natural you can say." Wizard observed, quietly admiring the plains. He expected the new dimension to be more sinister and more hell-looking since the phantoms should've traveled to a world like that if they wanted something, but his expectations were wrong the second he saw this scenery. The White Wizard was quite intrigued by the new dimension, but he mainly kept it to himself and he cleared his throat. "Look, over there."

Wizard and Fourze turned their heads to where the White Wizard was pointing at. Below the plain-like hill they were on was what appeared to be a large town in the distance. Fourze pointed out. "This place is inhabited! But by what, monsters? Aliens? Spiritual beings?"

"Somehow, I don't think so." Wizard replied. "Let's find out. It doesn't seem far from here." He revved up his bike and the White Wizard once again transformed into a white wisp and both were about to dart off when they noticed Fourze still unmoving and rather holding back. The space rider then said. "So...that's it. We can't go back from here?"

"Gentaro, we're all nervous." Wizard comforted. "Have hope though. We'll make it back. Something occurred to me while we were entering the portal: if the phantoms came here and to take something, they must have another way to return, right? Or their journey would just be a waste."

Fourze nodded. "Yeah, actually that makes sense. Our way back are the Phantoms themselves. So that means we gotta get to them!"

"And beat some answers out of them and once we're home, we'll take it from there." Wizard concluded and motioned Fourze. "Don't worry, Gen-chan. We'll make it back, right White Wizard?"

"I cannot make any promises." White Wizard honestly gave his opinion. "But what Haruto said is true, perhaps the Phantoms are the way back."

Fourze nodded and revved up his motorcycle and he drove along with them and the three with the two garudas sped off to town. It didn't take long to get their and they were already seeing the front gates. Wizard observed. "There's probably guards in the front gate. Let's jump over instead."

The riders on the bikes revved up and they discreetly accelerated to extreme speeds and lifted their vehicles in the air and went over and a second later, landed in a quiet alleyway. Fourze said. "Okay we're in, so we what do we do? Lay low and see if we can find those Phantoms?"

Haruto could hear busy voices from outside the alleyway and in the main streets. "I guess that's one option." He then thought up of another prediction and wondered if it was possible, but he cut off his thoughts when he saw the wisp form of the White Wizard floating higher in the air and he quietly called out to him. "Oy, White Wizard-san, where are you going?"

"I'll keep a lookout from above. You two can take care on your own." the White Wizard replied, stunning Wizard and Fourze for moment. "White Wizard, we can't split up. Doesn't seem too much of an idea."

"You'll have to trust me." the White Wizard spoke and he was off, gone from their sights. Fourze looked at Wizard and asked. "Is that his way of saying Seeya suckers? Why would he ditch us?"

"Doesn't make any sense either." Wizard agreed. "Well, I don't know if that blanky man's gonna return to us, but looks like we got to do this on our own."

Fourze shook his head and then said to Wizard. "Well, so we just jump into the crowd like this?"

"First," Wizard warned. "We need to hide our motorcycles, and I know a way."

He placed on another ring on his finger and he scanned it on his Wizardriver, causing it to chant: _**'CONNECT, PLEASE!'**_

A red magic rune circle opened outward and was in standby. Wizard was unsure if it would work, but he tried it anyways. Grabbing the handle of his bike, he pulled and pushed his vehicle into the circle. Surprisingly, it entered, meaning that it worked. He commented, "Huh, looks like my own pocket dimension is with me at all times, after all."

Fourze nodded and dragged his motorcycle into the rune and likewise, the motorcycle disappeared. Wizard assured as he canceled the Connect spell. "I'll re-cast the spell when need it, alright?"

The space rider nodded and then pointed. "Okay we leave the alleyway now?" Wizard peeked and peered to see what kind of population and species they were dealing with. Much to his surprise and relief, they were humans. "Just as I expected, humans are truly the dominant species of the world. Figures why the architecture of the town seems to be based on the 19th Century Europe."

"So we're safe?" Fourze asked and Wizard replied affirmatively. "Yeah, not only that, we can blend right in, like this." The robed rider slowly walked towards the the alley exit, and Fourze snuck up with him. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Haruto nodded, absolutely certain and undid his transformation, with Fourze doing the same. Luckily it was too noisy for anyone to even bat na eye to the alleyway and they walked out and as expected, they were able to enter the crowd with no problems at all.

"Okay, looks we like no one suspects a thing." Gentaro said. "But we should find the White Wizard. Still cannot believe he just left us. Wonder what's his agenda."

"It would've been easier if we were allowed to go with him and scout the rooftops." Haruto began to think. "But, considering that Phantoms can blend into the crowd just like as us since they have human forms..." He paused and looked around. "Oy, Gentaro, you taking note about the fashion around here?"

"I'm well aware." Gentaro replied. "While we're not getting any stares from anyone, we are no doubt kinda dressed differently. Perhaps the phantoms would be dressed up as well, more modern?"

"Should be." Haruto said and he said. "The crowd are in robes and basic shirt and pants clothing. Those with a more elaborate and more our-worldly appearance should be phantoms."

"Do you think the White Wizard is going to bump into us?" Gentaro wondered, and Haruto muttered. "I assume he's a loner and probably has his own score to settle with the phantoms. We'll surely run into him later on, but I honestly don't expect the White Wizard directly helping us since he never really helped me battle phantoms for six months."

The two walked casually and were able to pass by people with no trouble, but they kept a sharp eye for anyone who looked suspicious to them. It would be finding needles in a haystack, but it was their only chance for now. Haruto remarked. "I wish we could've brought Koyomi with us. The job would've been so much easier."

"It probably would've been even more easier if we could bring in everyone." Gentaro added. "As in friends, other Kamen Riders, you know...though honestly, I'm getting a feeling I wasn't meant to come along."

"Somehow, I agree." Haruto replied. "Maybe he intended to bring me only, but why? The letter I read back then was written in a plural sense...Did he mean?"

He telepathically heard a roar and Haruto thought in his head. _'Dragon?'_

* * *

Back to Laki and Max...

Laki and Max continued walking uptown to return back to the guildhouse which was still quite a distance away. They had finished the groceries and were carrying bags of food and drinks to take back. Both paced themselves but Max had his head down, as if she was depressed...and Laki took notice, and after a while, finally asked. "Max, what's the matter?"

Max looked up to Laki, and softly replied. "It's...just that, the jewels..."

Laki replied. "We had enough money."

"Just barely." Max loomed over, and Laki sighed quietly before saying to him. "We'll earn more from jobs, don't worry."

Max, however, was deeply thinking to himself. The situation their guild was in wasn't a pleasant thing to hear about. Ever since their ranks fell to the bottom, the only way the guild could sustain itself was taking a loan from another guild named "Twilight Ogre", which was the very guild that represented the town of Magnolia, a position Fairy Tail formerly held. It seemed like a good idea a few years back, but when those said years passed, Max has regretted agreeing to such deal, and their guild master Macao would've probably regretted it as well, though it was far too late to cut the deal off. Worst, Macao hasn't paid this month's debt owed to the Twilight Ogre guild, and feared the worst, considering that the mages in Twilight Ogre weren't friendly people.

Laki was thinking the same thing, but she didn't want to make things bad as it already is. She wanted to keep the spirits of the guild up and to keep everyone happy, though her attempts were soon going to turn futile. Deep inside her heart, she longed to see their missing members come back to the guild in open arms and always believed that they would return, but a small part of her would remind her of the cold reality...that Natsu, Lucy, Master Makarov, and the others would never come back.

She shed a single tear and but quickly and discreetly wiped it before Max could see, and both continued walking.

"So, Max." Laki started.

"What is it?" Max asked and Laki said. "When we get back, want to try again in getting Droy to stop eating everything?"

"Well we gotta do something." Max chuckled. "Otherwise, we'll have to go do groceries next week. Man, he needs to lay off the food. I mean, look how fat he is."

"Heh." Laki slightly giggled.

The two were unaware that two other figures were following them.

* * *

Back to the riders...

Gentaro and Haruto stopped dead on their tracks, distracted by what was going on dead ahead. They were part of the crowd who were watching two men going on about and shouting words and profanity at one another. Their sheer loudness and more unique attires allowed them to stand out of the crowd. One was wearing a gray longcoat with a pointy wizard hat, while the other was wearing a red beanie and a crimson tuxedo with a yellow cape.

"They aren't so different compared to humans of our world." Gentaro mused. "Seriously, why can't they talk it out peacefully and be friends?"

"The world is a cruel place." Haruto responded. "Though I do not understand what makes them special. They're just people."

He would soon get his answer when one man shouted. "You want a fight? Come at me!" The man in gray summoned an axe out of thin air, and it surprised Haruto who automatically assumed. "Phantom?!"

"Wait, look at the other one!" Gentaro pointed out. Both stared as the other man in red and yellow exposed his hands and they lit on fire and they saw both men charge into another causing an explosion, followed by it clearing and saw the two men beating each other senseless. Haruto was ready to transform at the minute's notice, disregarding the crowd, but only decided against it when he heard the crowd make remarks like:

"Damn mages, always causing a commotion."

"That's fire magic? I can do better than that."

"They should participate in the Grand Magic Games instead of duking it out here."

Haruto placed his hands into his pockets, hiding his rings and turned to Gentaro and said. "That's strange; the townspeople are familiar with this." Gentaro nodded and added. "Perhaps this a world of magic."

"Guess you could say that." Haruto agreed before it finally hit him and he fully realized the situation he and Gentaro were in. "This all makes sense now." he said. "A world of magic. That's what the Phantoms are after and that was why the White Wizard sent us here."

"The Phantoms want to steal magic from here?" Gentaro asked and Haruto shook his head and responded. "Not exactly, don't you get it Gentaro? Remember when we first met in your high school dealing with a Phantom and that phantom was after a human known as a Gate?"

"Oh yeah, that." Gentaro remembered casually. "You said to me a Gate was a human with magic potential that can give birth to a phantom when they fall into desp-" and Gentaro froze in horror when he fully placed the plotholes together. "Oh shit. Masaka (Could it be)?

Haruto confirmed. "This world is full of magic. And that means all humans in this universe, whether they can shoot fire and summon weapons and do those kinds of tricks or not, have magic potential. Which means they can all give birth to phantoms if they fell to despair. Although magic here is different from our world, the phantoms' sole existence is enough to cause the same results as if the magic was from our world."

"This is bad." Gentaro muttered. "Everyone can give birth to Phantoms now?! They could raise a whole legion of phantoms! And if they bring them to our world, it would mean apocalypse."

"Not only that. This world is full of magic compared to our world." Haruto pointed out. "And more magic in human Gates means more powerful phantoms they can give birth to."

Gentaro took a quick glance around him. "Kuso (shit), you think we still got any chance of finding those phantoms?"

"Already on it." Haruto said and placed a red ring before scanning it with his hand-buckle and activating a spell. "I don't see Garuda anywhere, his magic must've died out, but luckily, I picked his ring up earlier."

_**'GARUDA, PLEASE!'**_

He took the ring off his hand, but kept it on the palm of his other hand, and placed a blue a ring and likewise, activated its spell.

_**'UNICORN, PLEASE!'**_

Taking it off, he used another ring, yellow, and scanned it.

_**'KRAKEN, PLEASE!'**_

With a flash of red, blue, and yellow light, three small animal-like familiars appeared. One was of course, Garuda. The other two were shaped like a unicorn and octopus respectively, no doubt were Unicorn and Kraken. Haruto plugged the three rings into the slots on the familiars and they finally gain a sentience, with the ringed magician telling them. "Alright, you three, do your job, and see if you can any phantoms wandering around."

The three familiars nodded affirmatively and floated off into the sky and began doing recon for Haruto, who looked at the crowd and found it slightly odd how no one seemed to bat an eye at him. In fact, nobody other than Gentaro found it strange, causing Haruto to note. "Magic must be really common for these people to not notice what I did. Anyways, let's keep looking around to see if we can increase our chances of bumping into a phantom."

Gentaro nodded and they moved uptown.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far away...

Laki and Max were still walking back to their guild. Uptown wasn't particularly populated, so they didn't see a lot of people, which meant less insults and rude remarks which gave the two a moment of relief and breathing space as they can finally not worry about people talking behind their backs...

...but what they didn't know there were people behind their backs, and were slowly advancing towards the two. They continued their stealthily approach at the unaware duo and their appearance were a hint that they were not good people. One looked overweight with a strange blonde hairstyle and slim sinister eyes. He wore an orange shirt and black pants with black shoes of some sort. The other stranger seemed like a buff brute, wearing a black hooded-shirt, his face concealed by the hood itself as well by a green scarf. He wore brown pants and black combat boots and he was holding a large hammer. One similarity both shared was that they bared a sign of some kind. The said symbol seemed to be vaguely based silhouette of an ogre's face and it was the hooded-man's hammer, while the other man had it on his knuckle.

They were closing in onto the two and would've succeeded had Max not saw their reflection in a water puddle below him. He noticed two strangers behind them with dark grins on their faces and Max immediately turned around, yelling. "Who's there?!"

Much to shock, the two strangers that once stood there were gone, no trace left behind, surprising Max, and Laki asked. "Max, what's wrong? Did you see something or someone?"

Max cautiously darted his sight left and right for trying to see if the two strangers were hiding somewhere, but he saw nothing other than the walls of houses and buildings, much to his frustration. And he spoke. "I was wondering why I felt like as if we were being followed."

"Max, are you paranoid?" Laki asked, sighing, and Max replied. "Laki, let's hurry up back to guild. Somebody's stalking us."

"Stalking us?" the girl with the glasses asked. "Who?"

"I could've sworn two people were right behind us." Max muttered. "Let's get out of this neighborhood."

He grabbed Laki's hand and tugged her along, as they needed to quicken their pace, in case something goes for the worst, which unfortunately was about to. The two moved only six steps before something in front of them stopped them. The same two strangers whom were following Max and Laki walked out from opposite corners and looked at the two, smiling evilly, with one greeting. "Why, hello there, Fairy flies."

Max scowled as the two strangers slowly walked closer and Max threatened. "Whoever you are, don't come any closer."

"Oh, is that so?" the hooded figure taunted. "You would dare use that kind of tone to talk to us? After what WE did for you?"

Max noticed the emblem on his hammer and on his comrade's hand. He coldly stated. "That insignia...Twilight Ogre?"

He and Laki slowly backed up while the two strangers advanced, snickering at them. The orange figure said sarcastically. "You must be wondering why we're here, are you?"

"What do you want?" Laki shout back and the Twilight Ogre mage answered. "For starters, we simply want payment."

"We don't have the money." Max gritted and, not wanting to start trouble with another guild, he reluctantly offered. "If you-" Before he could even make his offer, he got interrupted by the hooded stranger's laughed. "No money? That's a blatant lie, considering that you're holding food and shit? And even I know you folks couldn't have got it out of the trash. So, how much did it cost?"

"Not enough to pay all of the debt." Max boldly replied. "Listen, we don't hav-" and once again he got cut off mid-sentence, this time by the other Twilight Ogre mage. "Don't play stupid with us, Fairy flies. Show us your wallets. Even if you don't have enough to pay everything, it will allow you two to see another day."

"I told you, we don't have the money." Max replied and admitted. "We're broke; come back later, alright?!"

The Twilight Ogre mages looked at one another, sighing. A second later, though, they broke off into an abrupt rush at them and before Max and Laki could do anything, the duo were pushed to an alleyway.

* * *

Nearby...

Gentaro and Haruto wandered around, but they so far haven't got any word from the familiars about phantoms, and the White Wizard was still nowhere to be seen. Tired, they stopped their search and sat down on a bench to rest a bit before going elsewhere.

"You know," Gentaro started. "It's been a while and so far, we haven't seen a single phantom. Judging by the sky and sun, I think it's the afternoon, around 2 or 3 p.m. perhaps."

"Yeah?" Haruto blankly said. Gentaro continued. "If it's so, it's gonna get late in several hours. Where are we going stay for the night?"

Haruto thought for a moment and then acknowledged. "That's a pretty good question. Honestly, I don't know, maybe we could sleep in the rooftops or alleyway for the night, I guess."

"What about your Connect ring-thing?" Gentaro asked. Haruto shook his head. "My 'Connect' ring doesn't work like that."

"Well damn." Gentaro muttered and hung his head low. "We're gonna end up looking like hobos? Well, I got some yen with me. I wonder if they'll accept that as money so we can rent a place in the case this journey becomes long-term."

"I seriously doubt so." Haruto replied. "It's a different world after all. It's like saying the U.S. would automatically accept yen in their country."

"Well, they got to have a Acurrency swap or a foreign-exchange somewhere." Gentaro said. Haruto then replied negatively. "It's a different world, Gen-chan, remember that."

Both were at a block right now. No home, no money, no job, nothing other than their powers and sanity. What were they going to do? Just as they were about to give up thinking about it and resume their pointless search, a small brown leather bag of some kind with a piece of paper attached to it plopped on Haruto's head, causing him to slightly wince in pain. "Itai (ow)!"

It fell from his head onto the ground and Haruto, after shaking off the tiny impact in his head, crouched and picked up the hand-sized bag, and got back up. He looked up, wondering where it came from and much to his astonishment, it was the White Garuda, who appeared to be laughing at him. But before he could call out to it, the bird familiar flew off into the distance and Haruto murmured. "The White Wizard. He looked back at the item(s) in his hand and read the piece of note aloud.

"The first steps of joining a society is settling in. Use this to rent an inn for the night and look for job. This journey will be long, so start getting used to it and resume your search for phantoms when you have the time."

Gentaro wondered. "That's what the White Wizard has to say for us? Check what's inside the bag, dude."

Haruto heard some coins and paper inside it as he shook it. He then pulled loose the tiny piece of string that kept the bag closed and peered at what's inside. His mouth dropped open when he saw the contents: it was some kind of money and the bag was packed with it. "Where did the White Wizard get this motherload?"

Gentaro stepped up and decided to see for himself. He, too, was speechless for a second before finally gagging, "How much is this even worth?"

"No idea." Haruto shrugged. "Judging by the filled up hand-sized bag, I'm going to assume it's a decent amount."

He looked at the currency inside the bag and then the bag itself, and it gave Haruto a slightly bad feeling. "The White Wizard couldn't have possibly got this on his own. Did he steal it from someone?"

"I guess even the White Wizard isn't as pure as he looks." Gentaro said. "I thought he knew better than that."

"Perhaps, he only did in times of need." Haruto tried to justify things. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to bite us in the back."

The two, now that they have finished resting, got up and started to continue their lookout for the phantoms. They still have a few good hours of daylight before it starts to dim. Until then, they decided it was best they continue uptown and then back down before finding an inn or some motel to stay for the night and continue the trend tomorrow. Haruto sighed. "If they aren't anywhere, we might have to leave this town and go elsewhere. I don't think this is the only civilization in this world. If I recall, I saw a harbor and boats, and boats means traveling to another bay. Maybe, we'll take one to somewhere if no phantoms show up here."

"Though how far will we have to travel?" Gentaro asked and Haruto once again shrugged. "Beats me. We'll have to wait and find out."

They trailed along the concrete sidewalk, trying to spot anything that seemed out of this worlds' ordinary, but other than seeing a few people, nothing really got their interest at all. Then, just as the two passed a narrow road, Gentaro could faintly hear something...was it a yell? He listened carefully and tried to lure himself to the source, with Haruto noticing his strange behavior. "Gentaro-san, nani suru (what are you doing)?"

"Shh," Gentaro hushed. "You hear that?"

Haruto caught up with him and listened. It sounded like an argument and Haruto frowned. "Nothing really special other than a couple of people arguing. We shouldn't be listening to other people's conversation."

* * *

Nearby...

"C'mon, fork over some jewels!" the Twilight Ogre mage warned. "We ain't got all day!" He aimed his hammer at Laki and Max.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Max shouted. "We don't have anything left! Why would you want some measly coins?!"

"Coins, is that another one of your lies?!" the Twilight Ogre mage asked. "I know you got more than just coins, so hand it over!"

Max rolled his eyes and not wanting to start trouble, hesitantly handed over a small leather bag, which was quickly snatched away by the other hostile mage, who fumbled over it and shoved his greedy hand in it. Like Max told him, the only thing the mage got out of it were just silver coins and judging by the Twilgiht Ogre mage's face, he was pissed.

"What the hell is this?!" he demanded. "Where's the rest of it?!"

"I told you, that's all we have!" Max retorted. "Now give it back."

"Take out your pockets!" the mage demanded. "You must be hiding something!"

"WE. DON'T. HAVE. ANYTHING. LEFT!" Max yelled in anger. "Stop asking and get out of our faces!"

The fat Twilight Ogre mage rolled his eyes and threatened. "Do it now or else-" He stopped talking when saw a wood-like column erupt from the corner of his eyes and towards him. Thinking fast, he threw his fist forward and effortlessly smashed the wood to pieces and he sarcastically asked. "Wood-make magic, eh?"

Max knew there was only one person who used that kind of magic and turned to the left, where he saw Laki with her hands up, the magic seal in her palms disappearing. She asked, shocked. "Why? Why didn't it work?"

"Oh it was you." the mage taunted. "So, you want to play hardball, Fairy fly?!"

Laki backed up as the two mages approached, and one of them ordered. "Show her the consequence for messing with Magnolia's best guild; Twilight Ogre."

The other nodded and swung his hammer at her, but not before Max shouted. "No!" and leaped forward in front of her.

* * *

Gentaro was listening to the conversation slowly walking towards the source and judging by the tone used by one of the speakers, it was trouble. Haruto also knew this, but he insisted. "C'mon Gentaro, it's probably nothing."

BOOM! An explosion of sand erupted directly in front of them, only several meters away from where they were standing. Haruto immediately said. "I stand corrected. Nani kore (what was that)?"

"Wakaranai (I don't know)." Gentaro replied. "But that's definitely not a good sign."

The sand cleared, and it revealed the scene before the two riders. Max was on the floor, injured and Laki right behind him, tending him while two Twilight Ogre Mages stared downwards at them with a dark smile. One of them boasted. "Oh look how low the the mighty Fairy Tail has fallen. What's the matter, punk, trying to act hero in front of your girlfriend here, yet you can't take a hit?!"

The other Twight Ogre mage snickered, while Max glared daggers at him and grunted to himself. "Damn, my Sand Barrier wasn't strong enough to block that kind of attack."

Gentaro and Haruto were watching, hiding behind a pile of large crates, both in awe and in horror. Those two people on the ground were probably mages, assuming they are up against two large opponents. Speaking of those large opponents, Haruto automatically deduced that those two sinister-looking strangers were probably mages as well, but were using their powers for their own gain and to abuse others. Their sick behavior only supported his theory and he whispered to Gentaro. "We should back up and get out of this place before it goes to hell."

Gentaro denied and whispered back. "What? No! What the heck, Sohma? We're just going to overlook this one? Those two on the floor are in trouble, man."

"It can't be helped." Haruto countered. "We still have to deal with the phantoms."

"To hell with that right now." Gentaro argued. "We can't leave them like this. Those two bullies over there could be criminals or bad guys of some sort and they're hurting those two innocent people."

"Or it could be more complicated than that." Haruto said. He then saw the two grim-looking men approach the two people on the ground, and they started curb-stomping and kicking the male while ignoring the female's pleas to stop.

"Yeah, you like that, Fairy fly?" the Twilight Ogre mage as he stomped Max in the back. Max coughed. "Guh! Ag!"

"Eat some of this!" the other mage ruthlessly shouted as he kicked Max, causing the mage on the floor to wince heavily in pain, each blow making Max gag and cough more.

"Yamate (Stop)!" Laki shouted. "Get away from us, you bastards! Go away!"

Instead of stopping, however, they continued their relentless assault and the hooded mage started bashing Max with his large hammer.

Haruto stared; no words could describe the brutality of this. It hurt just to simply watch and he murmured. "Even in this world, such cold and dirty beings exist. Evil knows no bounds."

Gentaro watched helplessly as the man continued getting beaten, until he lost his patience. His courage kicked in and he stood up, and got ready to sprint to their aid and take those bastards down, but Haruto held him back. He angrily said. "Haruto, we can't sit this any longer. It pains me to just watch, knowing that we could do something, yet we sit here like a bunch of cowards. Dammit, man, they need our help. We got to stop this!"

Haruto kept silent and Gentaro raged. "Haruto, move! Have you already forgotten who we are? We are Kamen Riders, for crying out loud; warriors who fight to protect; warriors who fight for justice and for the better of the world. That's who we are!"

"Wakatteru (I know)." Haruto responded and Gentaro looked at him and he relented his grip. "I know what a Kamen Rider is...you're right. We can't let this one slide. Phantom or not phantom, we need to live up to our titles."

Gentaro looked at Haruto, mildly surprised, but then told him. "Yeah, now we're talking! Now, let's go-"

"But..." Haruto said, revealing his 'Connect' ring. "Let me handle this one. I'm a magic-using rider, so I'll better fit in so we don't blow our cover. I'll do this myself, okay?"

Gentaro hesitated. "Are you sure you can take on those two guys by yourself?"

Haruto nodded, reassuring the rocket rider. "I have hope by my side. I won't lose to a bunch of miscreants, especially to those who are non-phantoms."

He got up and activated a spell.

_**'CONNECT, PLEASE.'**_

Haruto watched as a small red magic rune appeared to his right and he reached into it, pulling our his trusty weapon: the WizardSwordGun. He swung his arm around in an arc and, popping our of his hiding spot, fired a volley of silver bullets directly at the two sinister-looking strangers.

"Nani?" The two Twilight Ogre mages asked and turned around, pondering what was that sound they were hearing. The second they did, they saw what appeared to be silver bullets coming at them and a moment later, they slammed into the two mages and exploded on contact; the impacts sending the two Twilight Ogre mages falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Ughaa!" both shouted and groaned in discomfort, but they kicked themselves back up, the hooded mage roaring. "Alright, just who the fuck did that?!"

"That would be me." a voice called out. The Twilight Mages turned to the source; Max and Laki doing likewise, wondering who was their savior. They were slightly awestruck by what the saw. It was a fairly tall man with brown hair and matching brown eyes, wearing what appeared to be a black leather longcoat and red pants followed by black boots. In on his hands was a semi-large gun-like weapon with what seemed to be a black gold-outlined hand embedded on it. Standing next to him was another man, similar in height, but with a black pompadour hairstyle, and brown eyes, donning on a black jacket over a white shirt and wearing matching pants and some form of strange sneakers.

The Twilight Ogre mages were not amused. "It was you? Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"What you would normally expect," Haruto casually stated and twirled his WizardSwordGun. "Stopping you from hurting that man and woman over there any further." He then glanced at them. "You two, go now and find somewhere safe to hide."

Laki and Max, who were dumbfounded by his response, shook their heads out of their stunned expressions and gave the man a quick nodded, before Laki helped Max up to his feet and attempted to make their leave. Unfortunately, the Twilight Ogre mages shouted. "Stop right there! Where do you think you two are going?!" They turned around and proceeded to run towards them...

...BAM! BAM! BAM! The Twilight Ogres felt a stinging pain in their back that forced them to their knees, stopping them from getting Laki and Max, who moved quicker and made a turn, and with that, they were out of sight. The fat mage angrily cursed. "Kisama (you-)! You looking for a fight, gun-mage?!"

"Gun-mage, eh?" Haruto mused. "Looking for a fight, eh? Says the person who ruthlessly attacked those poor people. Let me ask you, are you looking for trouble?"

"You dare mock us?!" the hooded Twilight Ogre mage retorted. "You have any idea who we are?! We are mages from the great Twilight Ogre guild! We represent this town and a punk like you would have the guts to question our actions?!"

"You could say that." Haruto casually spoke. "I'm just be a good samaritan. Your kinds of actions wouldn't be accepted into society per say, and if you say that Twilight Ogre represents this town, I'm going to assume that every one of you are low-life people."

Unbeknownst to the group, Max and Laki were secretly spying on them, having not left the place. They were intrigued and impressed that someone would actually stand up against Twilight Ogre and that of all people, that stranger would be willing to help one of them-one of Fairy Tail's mages.

"That man." Laki murmured. Max wheezed and cough, but then complimented. "He...has...a heart."

That was the last straw for the Twilight Ogre mages; to hear their proud guild insulted by some commoner. This won't go unpunished and they prepared themselves, and one shouted in sheer hate. "Take back what you said and we will let you keep your head!"

Haruto was not afraid and replied. "Nah, my opinion will not be changed by someone like you. What's the matter, you can't take an insult and now you're throwing a tantrum?"

"ONORE (Damn you), you simpleton!" the hooded mage growled. "You must really have a death wish? You must be really pathetic to really think you can put up a fight with us!"

"Oh I assure you...," Haruto said and placed a ring with a black-hand symbol on it and scanned it:_** 'DRIVER ON, PLEASE'**_. His Wizardriver belt appeared on his waist. "...I won't only being putting up a good fight with you..."

"Ring magic?" Laki questioned as she peeked with Max to see the situation escalate.

Haruto slid the side lever and had the black gold-outlined Hand Author face the left, causing the Wizardriver to chant rhythmically: _**'SHABADUBEE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADUBEE TOUCH HENSHIN!'**_

**(Insert OST: Wizard Fights For Hope)**

"...koko de omae wa taosu (I will defeat you here)..." Haruto heroically declared. He placed a red ring on his hand and flipped down its visor on it.

The Twilight Ogre mages took a combat stance and the overweight shouted. "That's bullshit, punk." He ordered his partner. "You, crush him!" and the hooded mage raised his weapon and replied. "With pleasure!" and swung it downwards. A magical rune appeared on his weapon and it expanded in size, before it elongated far enough to reach and slam into Haruto, but not before the ring magician said the magical word. "Henshin."

Gentaro dodged out of the way just in time, but the hammer smashed seemingly into Haruto, and large amount of debris smoke covered the perimeter of where they were at. With them out of sight, the Twilight Ogre mages watched and enjoyed their apparent victory in triumph. The hooded mage boasted. "Hah! What was that about defeating us?! You ain't shit now, buddy!"

Laki watched, not believing what just happened. "No, that can't be! He couldn't be finished like that!"

Max, however, thought otherwise and noticed. "No, it's not over. We should've heard a sickening grunt or scream when that hammer hit. Unless..." They then all saw red light coming from the smoke, as well as the shadow of the man, who now held his weapon hand down and his left arm up horizontally. Then they were hear a chant they would never forget:

_**'FLAME...PLEASE!'**_

Flames started to spew out on his left hand and a red magical circle instantly spawned out and began to travel from his left side across his body to the right, the flames enveloping him as it did so. Another chant was heard as it did so: _**'Hii...Hii...HII! HII! HII!'**_

A sudden surge of powerful energy could be felt by Laki, Max, and the Twilight Ogre mages, as flame exploded from Haruto and forcing the debris smoke to clear. The powerful wave forced the Twilight Ogre mages to take a step back and cover their faces with their arms from getting smoke in their eyes. "What's the meaning of this?!" one of them questioned.

Once it cleared up, they all had a good view at what stood in front of them. Instead of Haruto, standing in his place was the red-and-black Flame Style of Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Kanso Maho (Requip Magic)?" the mages all asked at once. They could only stare as Wizard stepped forward and he did a motion with his hand, giving them a clear look of the of back of his black-gloved hand and his bright red ruby ring. The overweight mage asked. "Just who the hell are you?!"

"Me?" the kamen rider replied. "Ore wa (I am) Wizard..." and his weapon's handle cranked to a straight position and a blade folded out, replacing the gun barrel. "Saa, showtime da."

He then aimed and pointed his sword weapon at the Twilight Ogre mages.

* * *

ED: "Glitter" by Another Infinity ft Mayumi Morinaga

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON FAIRY TAIL RIDERS: IT'S SHOWTIME!**

Wizard prepared the finishing blow...

"We can't thank you enough." Laki asked. "But who exactly are you?"

"Are you two freelancer mages?" Max added.

"Oy, look Haruto!" Gentaro gleefully exclaimed. "Our first job or mission or whatever!"

Macao muttered a name, in hatred and anger. "Teebo..."

"So, where are those two punks who messed with my guys and dared insult the name of Twilight Ogre?"

Gentaro placed the Fourze Driver on his waist, while Haruto used his 'Driver On' spell it materialize the Wizardriver on him.

"You looking for a fight, Ogre-men?" Gentaro threatened. "You got one."

"You two, don't!" Macao warned, but Fourze and Wizard prepared to fight.

**Episode 3: Hope for Fairy Tail**

* * *

When something debuts, there usually should be the first two chapters or episodes available, so people could get more out of it and further get lured into it. So I wrote the 2nd chapter for you guys. Your welcome.**  
**


End file.
